Currently, in a centralized WLAN architecture, the data packets tunneled from one controller to a given AP via an Ethernet switch that are encapsulated using Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE) or IP-in-IP or Control And Provisioning of Wireless Access Points (CAPWAP) include the same outer IP header (5-tuple).
Accordingly, when the existing Ethernet switches receive the encapsulated data packets including the same outer IP header, the existing Ethernet switches are unable to effectively distribute packets to different physical ports within an Ether-channel. Thus, the downstream throughput of the access point is limited.